It has become increasingly common for modern consumers to own personal electronic devices incorporating voice recognition technology. Many of these electronic devices have begun to incorporate continuous listening modes, in which these devices are always listening for keywords or trigger phrases to activate natural language understanding processes. While this allows for users to issue verbal commands to the electronic devices to update various settings, it may still be cumbersome to the user to issue specific commands to the device. For example, as a user goes throughout his or her day, he or she may have conversations regarding media assets stored/scheduled to be recorded on the home personal video recorder. A user may not think, or it may be socially unacceptable, to issue a specific command to their electronic device, in the middle of such a conversation, to ensure that these media assets are accessible to the user. Ultimately, this may lead to important programs being deleted or not recorded at all, and in turn frustrate the user.